


Harry Potter Meets The Gallaghers

by witchguy1993



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shameless (US)
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Insane Harry Potter, M/M, Multi, Powerful Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just after escaping the maze barely with his and Cedric's life. Harry decides that he has enough and he leaves. He leaves Britain and he ends up in Chicago, as he walks down the street with his trunk, he meets a guy who he asks if he knows of anywhere he could stay and that money was no object. The guy's name is Carl Gallagher and he offers to let Harry stay at his place for $250.</p><p>SLASH STORY!</p><p>AN: Carl and Ian are twins but they aren't identical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the first chapter for this story.

Harry Potter is in his dorm room with the door locked, his best friend Ron knocks on the door and yells through the door "Harry, come on man, open up!"

"go away" yells Harry angrily.

"come on Harry, I'm your best friend, and you're like my brother too" says Ron shocking Harry who gets up, unlocks the door letting Ron in before he locks the door again and Harry asks Ron "I'm like your brother ?"

"yea, my mom sees you as another son and my brothers and I see you as our little brother" says Ron.

"then help me escape" says Harry before he says "help me escape from here"

"why ?" asks Ron.

"I need to escape, first year, a troll, a three-headed dog, the stone which isn't really destroyed anyway, I almost die during my second year after being bitten by a basilisk, I almost died a few hours ago, and I'm sick of it, I have almost died every year and I need to get away, away from here, especially since Voldemort is back, I want to leave" says Harry before Ron says "Hermione will help too"

"you'll help me ?" asks Harry.

"yea, I'll help you, the twins will help too" says Ron before he leaves the room. Five minutes later he returns with his twin brothers and Hermione before he locks the door again before Harry asks "how did you get Hermione up here ?"

"I used a spell" replies Hermione before she asks "why are we here ?"

"Harry wants to leave, and I'm going to help him" replies Ron.

"you sure ?" Hermione asks Harry who nods before he says "I need to escape from this"

"OK, then let's get you out of here" says Fred.

"really ?" asks Harry with a look of hope.

"yes" replies George before they all start planning Harry's escape and Hermione says to Harry "once you have left Hogwarts, go to Gringotts and ask the goblins about your vault"

"OK, I'll go to Gringotts, check out my vaults and leave the country" says Harry.

"leave the country ?" asks Ron.

"yea, they will find me if I'm even in Britain" says Harry.

"who would find you ?" asks Hermione.

"anyone who wants me to come here every fucking year and be in fucking danger" says Harry with a pissed off look.

"then we'll help you with that too" says Fred before he looks at his twin who nods and Ron asks them "how will you do that ?"

"Percy, he'll help Harry too" replies the twins in unison.

"same with Charlie and Bill" says Ron.

"and Ginny too" says Hermione.

"and Luna" says Harry.

"whose Luna ?" asks Hermione.

"Luna Lovegood, she's in Ravenclaw" replies Harry before he says "she's very interesting"

"interesting ?" asks the twins wiggling their eyebrows. Harry puts on a 'bitch please' look before he says "Luna is so not my type"

"who is your type then ?" asks Ron.

"Viktor, Cedric, Marcus, Oliver, Roger and a few other guys" replies Harry blushing.

"you're into older guys ?" asks George in a teasing way.

"yea and some guys my age" replies Harry. They all plan Harry's escape before they head to the Great Hall for dinner.

* * *

Three days later Harry is going through the Honey-dukes secret passage with Hermione helping him with his trunk. Harry hugs Hermione before he exits Honey-dukes under his invisibility cloak and he heads to Gringotts. Once he gets to Gringotts, he enters the place with his trunk and he walks towards to to the goblin at the head desk and he says "hello master goblin, i am Harry Potter and i would like to see the goblin in charge of my vaults"

"do you have your key ?" asks the goblin sitting at the desk.

"no, i bet dumbles has it, i just found out that I have several vaults, not just my trust fund" says Harry while he is making a fist with his hand. They talk business for a while before the goblin signals for another goblin to take Harry somewhere. The goblin that comes turns out to be the Goblin who first took Harry to his vaults, Griphook. Griphook takes his to a room where he then says "i need some of your blood which you will drop onto these enchanted parchments and it will tell you everything you need to know, "

"of course" replies Harry before he takes out a knife from his pants before he cuts his finger and lets the drops of blood drop onto the pieces parchment which starts glowing before some writing appears on it. The first parchment finishes glowing and Harry picks it up and reads it.

* * *

**Inheritance test**

**Harry James Potter**

**Confirmed Lordships**

_Noble and most ancient house of Potter_

_Noble and most ancient house of Gryffindor_

_Noble and most ancient house of Slytherin_

_Noble and most ancient house of Ravenclaw_

_Noble and most ancient house of Hufflepuff_

_Noble and most ancient house of Peverell_

_Noble and most ancient house of Emrys_

_Noble and most ancient house of Le Fay_

_Heir of noble and most ancient house of Black_

**Confirmed Family Vaults**

_Potter Vault_

_Gryffindor Vault_

_Slytherin Vault_

_Ravenclaw Vault_

_Hufflepuff Vault_

_Peverell Vault_

_Emrys Vault_

_Evans Vault_

_Le Fay Vault_

_Black Vault_

Harry stares at the list before he reads his genealogical map which goes back 2000 years and he sees a bunch a family names which are :

_Emyrs_

_Gryffindor_

_Slytherin_

_Hufflepuff_

_Ravenclaw_

_Peverell_

_La Fey_

_Evans_

_Potter_

_DeVil_

_Black_

Harry then looks at the result of the Interferince test. He reads it.

**Interference test of Harry James Potter**

**Abilities Test**

**Natural ability / Status**

_Magic / Partially Blocked 65% by Albus Dumbledore_

_Magic Sensing/ 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

_Parseltoungue / Partially block 75% by Albus Dumbledore_

_Wandless Magic / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_Animagus Ability / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_Eidetic Memory / Partially blocked 50% by Albus Dumbledore_

_Aura Reading / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_Creature Inheritance (unknown)/ Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_IQ 360 / Partially Blocked 60% by Albus Dumbledore_

_Analycal Abilities / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_All Speak/ Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_* Teleportation/_ _Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_* Belief Magic/_ _Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_* Ice Magic/_ _Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_* True Love Magic /_ _Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_* Witchcraft/_ _Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_* Blood Magic/_ _Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_* Potioncraft/_ _Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_Healing Magic/ Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_Empathy/ Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_Telepathy/ Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_Elemental Magic/Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_(AN: Abilities with an * is magic from the TV show Once Upon A Time)_

* * *

Harry looks up from the parchment and asks "can you get rid of all of these blocks please ?"

"of course" sneers Griphook before he calls for a different goblin whose name is Killerot who enters the room before he says "lay down on the ritual table and I will remove the blocks and the horcrux"

Harry does what he is told and about an hour later all of the blocks are gone as well as the horcrux. Harry sits up and he gets off the ritual table and as soon as he stands up, he suddenly collapses in pain as his creature inheritance comes. He undergoes a huge transformation, during the transformation, Harry starts to grow a pair of black cat ears with golden tips on his head, he grows three black with red tip fox tails, he also grows a pair of multi-coloured feathered wings which change whenever Harry wants, Harry's eyes change into wolf eyes which flash red and he end up getting wolf-like teeth in his mouth which he change change back to his normal teeth with wolf claws for finger nails.

He then asks the Goblins "what am I ?"

"you have different creatures within you" says Killerot.

"what creatures ?" asks Harry.

"Werewolf, Kitsune, Neko and an Angel" replies the goblin with his eyebrows raised before he says "you are a very powerful young man"

"thank you, Killerot" replies Harry before he says "I would like to go to my vaults now"

"of course" replies Griphook. They leave the office before they head to the Potter vault and Harry gets out some money and some books on how to use his new magic before he exits his vault and he asks Griphook "is it possible to get a credit card connected to my vault ?"

"yes, it is" replies Griphook. They head back to the main office, Griphook gives him a card before he exchanges his wizarding money for muggle money. He then thanks the goblin with a bow before he leaves the bank to meet up with Percy Weasley who gives him an international port-key before he says "you never got it from me"

"no problem, Percy" says Harry before he asks "how do I activate it ? and where will it send me ?"

"just say 'foxy' and it will take you to Chicago" says Percy before Harry says "thanks, I better go or else Dumbledore will notice that I'm gone" before he hugs Percy, he then grips the port-key, says "Foxy" and he disappears from Diagon Alley and arrives to Chicago.

* * *

Harry arrives on the streets on Chicago on the east side and he starts walking down the street. After an hour he sees a group of guys approaching looking for a fight not noticing that he is being watched by a guy his age with his twin brother. The leader of the group after the group had gotten close enough asks Harry "who are you ? what are you doing on my streets ?"

"your streets ?" asks Harry.

"yea, these are my streets, you're new around here, so let me show you how it's done around here" says the leader before he swing a punch at Harry who waves his hand and the leader is frozen in place as if he was a statue before Harry plunges his hand into the leader's chest, he then rips the heart out and Harry says "I've never done that before" before he says "you are going to leave me alone or else I will crush this heart into dust, which will kill you"

After being unfrozen the leader nods his head a lot before Harry says "I'll be keeping your heart until I feel that you have learnt your lesson" before he says "you all can go now" The group leave the area before a guy his age comes over and says "that was awesome, you have to teach me that"

"if you have the gift, I'll teach you everything you want to learn" says Harry before the guy asks "where you staying ? do you have a place to stay ?"

"not really, but I'll find a place" replies Harry before he says "I better go" Harry turns around and starts to walk away.

"wait" yells the guy before he says "you can stay with us"

Harry stops walking before he turn and asks "you're allowing me to stay with you ?"

"yea, just for a bit but you will need to pay to stay there" says the guy.

"I can pay, I have money to pay to" says Harry before he asks "how much ?"

"$250" replies the guy's brother, the red head.

"done, I need a place and when I get a place I will be living alone in the house anyway" says Harry.

"what's your name ?" asks the guy.

"Harry, Harry Potter" replies Harry before he says "but I'm changing my name, I'm changing it to something else" before he asks them "what are your names ?"

"Ian" replies the red head.

"Carl" replies the guy.

"nice to meet you both" says Harry before Carl says "let's head to my place"

"OK" replies Harry. Carl and Ian lead Harry to their house and they show him his room. Harry smiles before he says to the two guys "thanks, Ian, Carl"

"no problem, babe" replies Carl wiggling his eyebrows at Harry who smirks and Ian rolls his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just after escaping the maze barely with his and Cedric's life. Harry decides that he has enough and he leaves. He leaves Britain and he ends up in Chicago, as he walks down the street with his trunk, he meets a guy who he asks if he knows of anywhere he could stay and that money was no object. The guy's name is Carl Gallagher and he offers to let Harry stay at his place for $250.
> 
> SLASH STORY!
> 
> AN: Carl and Ian are twins but they aren't identical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

When Harry gets to the spare room at Carl and Ian's house, Harry looks around the room and says "at least it's bigger than the cupboard"

"cupboard ?" asks Carl.

"yea, my relatives are cunts" says Harry.

"tell me about it, our dad's a drunk and our mom is gone" says Ian.

"my uncle, auntie and cousin calls me a freak, I lived in the cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven, then I moved to my cousin's second bedroom, they barely fed me there" says Harry.

"shit" exclaims Carl.

"yea, I also did everything there, the cooking, the cleaning, the gardening, every single chore around the house, by myself since I was the age of 3" says Harry.

"I hope that you kicked your relative's ass" says Ian.

"I plan to, I also didn't know my own name until i was in school, I thought that my name was Freak, or Boy, I didn't even know how my parents died until I was eleven, my relatives told me that my parents were drunks, my aunty Marge called my mom a bitch and a whore" says Harry before he opens his trunk and Carl asks "what are you going to do to your relatives the next time you see them ?"

"rip their hearts out, freeze them using ice, get dogs to rip them to shreads, I don't know" replies Harry.

"you can do that ?" asks Carl with wide eyes.

"yea, I read all about my abilities from one of my books in my trunk" says Harry.

"show me" says Carl. Harry gets out the book and Carl starts going through it before he says "this seems like really cool stuff" and he asks Harry "if I have the gift, can you teach me ?"

"sure, if you have the gift" replies Harry before a young woman with brown hair enters the room and asks Carl "whose he ?" pointing at Harry who says "if this is going to be a problem, I can leave"

"no, it's OK, this is my sister Fiona" Carl says to Harry before he turns to Fiona and says "this is Harry, he is going to be staying in this room for a bit"

"until I get my own place, which won't be long" says Harry.

"you paying to stay here ?" Fiona asks Harry.

"yea, $250" replies Harry before he says "Ian is the one who said $250 and I can afford it"

"how ?" asks Fiona.

"family accounts, my parents left everything to me" replies Harry before he says "they died, when I was 18 months old, well, more like murdered by a power hungry psychopath who also tried to kill me"

"why ?" asks Fiona.

"I have no clue, but he's back and that's why I'm not in Britain and don't worry, the guy aren't going to find me either" says Harry.

"what's this guy's name and I'll smash his kneecaps" says Carl.

"Voldemort, and you won't get within three feet of him, he'll kill you" Harry says to Carl.

"let him try it" says Carl with a little growl surprising Harry who chuckles and Fiona asks "how long you staying ?"

"I don't know yet but I will probably be moving into the neighbourhood anyway" replies Harry.

"why ?" asks Fiona with a look of disbelief.

"it is better than staying in a suburban neighbourhood where all the houses look the same" says Harry before he says "plus, my friend Hermione will probably move in with me too, same with the Weasley Twins"

"Weasley Twins ?" asks Ian.

"yea, they are pranksters, never accept anything from them, ever, it could turn out to be a prank" says Harry before he says "but they don't prank me for some reason and they prank their brother, Ron"

"they won't prank you ?" asks Ian.

"nope, they will prank Ron or their other brothers" says Harry.

"would they prank us ?" asks Carl.

"probably" replies Harry before a guy with curly hair sees him and asks "who the fucks that ?" pointing at Harry.

"my names is Harry, Carl let me stay here" replies Harry before he asks "and you are ?"

"that's our brother, Lip" Carl says to Harry before Lip asks "how much you paying to be here ?"

"$250" replies Harry.

"fuck" exclaims Lip before Harry says "I know, but I can afford it"

"why ?" asks Lip.

"my parents left me money after they died" replies Harry.

"oh, shit, sorry about that" says Lip before he asks "when did they die ?"

"I don't think it's our business" Fiona says to Lip before Harry says "I was eighteen months old, it was on Halloween, expect a nightmare or two on Halloween but I doubt that I'll be here for Halloween"

"why would you have nightmares ?" asks Carl curiously.

"let's just say that after that night, I've been getting nightmares" says Harry while he unpacks his stuff and he pulls out some straw before he asks "do any of you know where I can find a spinning wheel"

"why ?" asks Carl.

"it has to do with this" replies Harry holding up the magic book with a smirk.

"show me" says Carl.

"I need a spinning wheel" says Harry.

"I'll find one" says Carl heading out of the room before he comes back and asks Harry "you can summon one, can't you ?"

"yea, it's quite easy" says Harry before he waves his hand and a spinning wheel appears in a whirl of dark ruby red smoke which shocks Fiona and Lip who both look at Harry with shocked looks before Harry sits at the spinning wheel. He puts some straw into the spinning wheel before he starts spinning it, he breathes softly before the straw had run out and in his hands is a long chain of gold.

* * *

Harry shows the Gallaghers the gold which Fiona grabs, looks at before she asks "how did you do that ?"

"it's apart of the witchcraft thing that I can do" replies Harry before he says "if you can get some more straw, I can make more gold"

"done" says Carl before he runs off. Fiona then says "he only gets excited if something is going to blow up or burn or something like that" before she asks "why is he so excited now ?"

"he saw me rip someone's heart out earlier" replies Harry.

"you can do that ?" asks Lip.

"yea, I also read that I can do many thing with the hearts once they had been ripped out" says Harry.

"won't the person be dead ?" asks Fiona.

"no, the person will stay alive until I crush their hearts into dust" says Harry.

"what else can you do with these hearts ?" asks Lip.

"Crush it and kill the victim, Control the victim's actions and speech, Use the heart to reanimate the victim's dead bodies, Split it in half to save a crushed victim of true love and a few other things" replies Harry.

"how can you reanimate a dead body with the heart ?" asks Lip.

"you kill the person while keeping their hearts intact" replies Harry.

"you ever kill anyone ?" asks Lip.

"no, well, kind of" replies Harry just as Carl runs back into the room with a whole lot of straw before he asks "what are you guys talking about ?"

"ripping hearts out of people" replies Ian.

"cool" says Carl with wide eyes and a smile before he asks Harry "can you teach me ?"

"first, we have to see if you have any magic before I can teach you" replies Harry before he says "I can sense if you have magic"

"do I ?" asks Carl. Harry concentrates before he says "you got it but it's bound, tight, someone blocked your magic just like Dumbledore did to me"

"Dumbledore ?" asks Carl.

"my manipulative headmaster who placed me with my relatives" replies Harry making Ian and Carl mad, Carl especially before Carl says "I'm going to kill that old man"

Fiona turns to Carl and asks "why ? why you going to kill him ?"

"no reason" replies Carl before he looks at Harry who then says "my relatives treated me like shit"

"how so ?" asks Fiona crossing her arms. Harry then says "I lived in the cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven and then I was moved into Dudley's second bedroom, I had to do every single chore in the house including cooking for them, I didn't know what my real name was until I started school, I didn't know how my parents really died or anything about them until I was eleven, when I was at school, my cousin and his friends played this game called Harry hunting, with me as the target and when they caught me they would punch and kick me, I never had friends at school because my cousin would chase them off, if I burnt food, I'd get sent to my cupboard without food, when I finally did move out of the cupboard into Dudley's second room, they put locks on the door and bars on the window, not to mention the dangerous shit that I had to face at my other school"

"what kind of dangerous things ?" asks Carl.

"umm, well, a fully grown mountain troll, a giant three headed dog, my first Quidditch game someone had jinxed my broom, Voldemort after he had possessed Professor Quirrel who I found out was the one who jinxed my broom, and that's just my first year" says Harry.

"second year ?" asks Lip.

"people getting petrified and I was blamed until my friend Hermione got petrified and then I faced a basilisk to save my best friend's sister, I ended up getting one of it's fangs in my arm, lucky for me Fawkes was around and healed it or I would be dead" says Harry before he says "third year, I had a supposed murderer after me and they decided to put dementors around the school"

"what are dementors ?" asks Fiona.

"Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them... Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself... soulless and evil. You will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life" replies Harry before he says "they were attracted to me, a lot, I almost died because I got attacked by dementors during a Quidditch game, I had to learn how to do a patronus to fight them off"

"they leave you with your worst experiences ?" asks Fiona.

"yea, anything you witnessed, even if you were say eighteen months old" says Harry and Carl says "you saw your parents getting murdered"

"only my mom and she begged for me to live and that Voldemort would kill her in my place but he killed her before trying to kill me" says Harry.

"what else happened during your third year ?" asks Lip to change the subject.

"just almost being attacked by a werewolf and travelling back through time, even if it was a few hours" replies Harry.

"time travel ?" asks Lip raising his eyebrows.

"what about fourth year ?" asks Carl.

"I was illegally entered into a dangerous tournament, everyone didn't believe me when I told them that I didn't put my name in except Hermione, Viktor, Fleur, Cedric, Neville and Luna, the tournament had three extremely dangerous tasks of which I had to do, it was a binding contract, I couldn't do anything about it" says Harry.

"what were these tasks ?" asks Carl.

"first task was to steal a golden egg from the nest of a eggs which belonged to a nesting dragon mother" replies Harry.

"fucking hell" exclaims Fiona.

"yea, I got a little burnt, the second task was to retrieve someone from the black lake who were being guarded by mer-people, we had an hour to look for our most treasured person, mine was my best friend Ron, third task was to navigate a dangerous maze full of dangerous creature until we get the cup, Cedric and I got the cup and we were transported by a port-key to a grave yard, Wormtail, the traitor, tried to kill Cedric with the killing curse but thankfully it missed and Cedric was knocked out, I was then bound to a headstone, cut open and Voldemort made his return, Voldemort and I ended up duelling in front of Voldemort's followers before I escaped and then after that it turned out that one of our teacher was actually a follower of Voldemort disguised as the teacher and he had put my name in the goblet of fire, that's when I had enough, went to my dorm and locked the door before Ron came to talk to me" says Harry.

"what did you and Ron talk about ?" asks Carl.

"my escape, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy and Luna all helped with my escape as well as a few others" replies Harry.

"shit, no wonder you want out of there" says Fiona before she says "well, you can stay here and if anyone named Dumbledore comes here, we'll tell him to fuck off"

"I'll gladly tell him that" says Carl.

"I bet" says Ian before he says to Harry "I doubt that he will find you anyway"

"I agree and my friends won't tell him either, they'll tell him to get fucked but in a nicer way" says Harry.

"they don't swear ?" asks Lip with a scoff.

"not really, I hear Ron swear but not Hermione, I'd pay a lot of money to hear her swear" replies Harry.

"why ?" asks Fiona.

"I've never heard her swear, not once" says Harry.

"wow, I mean, everyone swears, right ?" says Lip.

"yea" replies Fiona. They then hear some pecking sounds on the window, Harry opens the window and Hedwig flies in while a small stack of letters. Harry takes the letters before he summons some bacon for Hedwig who hoots a bit, turns to the Gallaghers with critical eyes before she hoots in approval and flies out the window making Fiona ask "what was that ?"

"that was Hedwig, she was my first gift, ever, we use owls to send letters" says Harry before he checks the stack of letters for curses, hexes, jinxes, spells and everything of the like. Harry then looks through them and he says as he looks at each letter "Ron, Hermione, Luna, Fred, George, Ginny, Viktor, Cedric, Fleur, Gabrielle, Malfoy ?, Mrs Weasley, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus and the real Mad Eye Moody" he then grabs the letter from Dumbledore, he opens it and reads the letter, as he reads the letter he scoffs making Carl asks "what did that old man write ?"

"Carl, it's not our business" Fiona says to Carl.

"no, it's OK" says Harry before handing Carl the letter who says to Harry "he's disappointed that you left the safety of the school after Voldemort had returned and he demands that you return to the school before returning to the Dursleys ? Is he fucking insane ? letting you go back to those people"

"I know and he knows exactly what goes on there" says Harry.

"it's like he expects you to fight this Voldemort guy" says Carl.

"he does" says Harry.

"that's insane, why should you be the one to fight him, why can't this Dumbledore guy do himself ?" asks Fiona in outrage.

"I agree, this is Dumbledore and Voldemort's war, not mine" says Harry before Carl asks (to change the subject) "what do the other letters say ?"

"they all hope that I am safe and well, Malfoy's letter is asking if he can stay with me to get away from his father who is a follower of Voldemort" replies Harry before he says "I'll tell him that when I get my own place, he can stay with me, I'll also have Hermione there and a few others" before he says "also, don't make Hermione angry"

"why ?" asks Fiona.

"she'll punch you and Malfoy knows what her punches are like, she maybe a book-worm but never piss her off, she knows all kind of spells, curses, hexes and stuff" says Harry.

"she would use them too ?" asks Lip.

"yea, she would use them" says Harry before Carl asks "can she do what you can do ?"

"no, it's possible that you and I are the only ones" Harry says to Carl.

"can you undo those blocks ?" asks Carl.

"we'd need to go to Gringotts, but the only branch I know is in Britain" replies Harry.

"then, let's go, I'll come with you" says Ian.

"don't you have work ?" Fiona asks Ian before she asks "and how are you going to get to Britain ?"

"well, according to the book, I should be able to teleport too" says Harry.

"cool, let's go then" says Carl.

"I need a disguise, otherwise people will notice me and trust me, they will notice me" says Harry.

"OK, what kind of disguise ?" asks Lip.

"I have a bit of an idea after reading some DC Comics for a disguise" says Harry.

"you're not dressing up as Superman or something, are you ?" asks Lip.

"no, I was thinking Harley" replies Harry.

"Harley ?" asks Lip.

"wait, Harley Quinn ?" asks Fiona looking at Harry.

"yea, I was thinking about that" replies Harry.

"how ?" asks Lip before he says "you don't have tits unless you can grow them using magic" before he asks "can you ?"

"no, but I can use magic to glamour myself and other people to look different" says Harry before he waves his hand up over his body. A whirl of black and red smoke later and there stands Harley Quinn with a baseball bat.

"holy fuck" exclaims Lip while staring at Harry/Harley who says "I know right, this is awesome"

"now me" says Carl before he asks "do I have to have a guy as my disguise ?"

"no, I could glamour you as a woman" replies Harry before he asks "ever hear of the Gotham Sirens ?"

"no, who are they ?" replies Carl.

"Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and Catwoman" replies Ian.

"and Harry is Harley Quinn ?" asks Carl.

"yea, you want to be Poison Ivy or Catwoman ?" replies Harry.

"which one is the most bad-ass ?" asks Carl.

"Catwoman is an Expert burglar, Highly skilled gymnast and hand-to-hand combatant, Utilizes bullwhips, razor-sharp retractable claws, and costumes with steel spring-loaded climbing pitons" says Harry.

"hell yea, Catwoman" says Carl before he asks "will we have their skills when we become them ?"

"well, I feel kind of insane" says Harry before Ian says to Carl "Harley Quinn is insane"

"what are Harley Quinn's skills ?" asks Carl.

"Immunity to most poisons and toxins, Trained psychiatrist, Skilled gymnast, Utilizes weaponized props and toxins among other things" replies Harry before he asks Carl "want to know what Poison Ivy can do ?"

"yea" replies Carl.

"Controls plant life,Secretion of floral toxins, Immunity to all toxins, bacteria, and viruses, Sc.D in botany and toxicology, Mystical connection with plants through force called the Green" replies Harry.

"nah, I prefer Catwoman" says Carl before Harry waves his hand up Carl's body and Carl is glamoured and looks like Catwoman and has her skills. Harry then glamours Ian to look like Poison Ivy and has her skills. Harry then teleports the three disguised boys including himself to Diagon Alley and they head into Gringotts where they see Dumbledore talking the the goblin at the head desk. Harry/Harley looks at Carl/Catwoman and Ian/Poison Ivy who both look pissed off as soon as they hear the goblin mention the Headmaster's name before he mutters to himself "oh shit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Send comments and kudos.
> 
> What do you think Carl, Ian and Harry are going to do to Dumbledore ?   
> Do you think that they will visit the Dursleys ?   
> and if they do, what do you think the three of them will do ? while Marge is there too ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Carl/Catwoman and Ian/Poison Ivy look at each other before Carl asks Harry "can we do something about that old cunt ?"

"are you sure ?" asks Harry.

"definitely" replies Ian with a growl.

"then, let's kick his ass" says Harry before the three of them walk down to the head desk, push Dumbledore out of them way before Harry says to the goblin at the desk "Hey, Mr Goblin" before he asks "can we borrow the old cunt ?"

"go ahead, he was trying to get into the Potter accounts, again" replies the Goblin knowing that it's Harry under the disguise as Carl kicks Dumbledore in the groin. Dumbledore yells out in pain at the kick before Ian kicks the man's face and Harry then says to Carl and Ian "that's enough, allow me" before he says "lay him on the ground" Ian and Carl lay him out on his stomach before Harry walks over Dumbledore's back before he summons a baseball bat and hits Dumbledore in the back as Ian uses his Poison Ivy powers to control the plants and makes the plants hold Dumbledore up before Carl uses a whip on Dumbledore.

After Carl is done whipping Dumbledore, they release him and Dumbledore runs off. Everyone is shocked by the display and Harry says still disguised at Harley Quinn "we're bad guys, it's what we do" Harry then turns to the Goblin and says "my friend has some of his magic blocked, he has abilities just like me" pointing at Carl who is still disguised as Catwoman.

"of course" says the Head Goblin before he calls for Griphook. Griphook leads them three boys to the ritual room and Carl's magical blocks which are removed and Carl waves his hand and his Ice magic is activated. Carl ends up freezing a wall which spooks him a bit before he says "wicked" with a wide smile. Ian gets tested for the powers and the tests come back as positive and his magic gets unbound, he then throws a fireball at a wall before he says "I so have to tell Kash about this"

"whose Kash ?" asks Harry.

"the guy that Ian is fucking" replies Carl making Ian turn around and ask "how do you know that ?"

"I saw it when I went to the Kash and Grab, I entered the store through the back door and saw you and him in the storage room" replies Carl.

"how old is this guy ?" asks Harry.

"he is about 38, he is also married, with two kids and is also his boss" replies Carl.

"fucking hell" exclaims Harry looking at Ian before he says "I can't believe that you're fucking your boss"

"it's fun" says Ian shrugging.

"I bet" says Harry smirking before they leave Gringotts.

* * *

They then strut out of Gringotts with attitude before Carl asks "are we going to see your relatives now ?" Harry turns to Carl and asks "you just want to burn down the house ? don't you ?"

"yea, we burn their stuff and burn the house down with them tied up at the back" says Carl.

"you know, I kind of like that idea" says Harry.

"as long as we are magically disguised, I can't join the army if I have a conviction" says Ian.

"don't thing that we are magically disguised then, plus how are they going to say that you were in Surrey if you live in Chicago and after an hour after the attack you were with your siblings at home or even at school" says Harry.

"that's true" says Ian before they head to Privet Drive. They walk down the street still disguised and they see Dudley's friend Piers who takes one look at them and says to Harry "hey, baby, how you doing ?"

Harry scoffs before he looks at Piers, scoffs again before he says "I got something better than you"

"who ?" asks Piers.

"and how the fuck is that your business ?" asks Carl getting into Piers face before he looks at Harry who nods before Carl asks Harry "you want to have some swinging practise, I feel like practising cracking my whip"

"sounds like a good plan" says Harry before he swings the bat at Piers' face, hitting his squarely in the face making Piers fall to the ground. Carl cracks his whip making Piers flinch a bit before Carl asks "where's Dudley ?"

"he is at the park, he is there alone" replies Piers before Ian says to Harry and Carl "let's leave him alone, and deal with Dudley"

"why do you want Dudley ?" asks Piers.

"he owes us money" replies Harry.

"money ?" asks Piers.

"yea, plus some other stuff" says Carl.

"what other stuff ?" asks Piers.

"oh, just a little justice, the justice thing includes you too by the way" replies Harry.

"justice ?" asks Piers. Harry, Ian and Carl remove their glamours and Piers really start sweating heavily before Harry says "you used to beat me up with Dudley, do you know why ?"

"we were young, Dudley's parents didn't care and they said that you were a freak and that you needed to be beaten" replies Piers.

"I am not a freak" growls Harry.

"I know, I'm sorry, Dudley's parents were wrong" says Piers in an upset way

"good, now, forget that we were here" says Harry waving his hand over Piers head and he removes Piers' memories of them before he finds out that Piers is gay and actually has always thought that Harry was hot, he was just pretending to be straight as he isn't out yet. They knock Piers out and they head to the Dursleys home. They walk through the street before they get to number four, they walk up to the door, knock on the door, the door opens and Vernon is at the door and he slams it shut, locks the door before he yells through the door "you're not welcome here, freak" Harry looks Ian and Carl before he kicks the door off its hinges. He then says "ding dong" with an insane. vicious smile.

"we don't want you here freak, you ran away, we don't want you here" yells Vernon.

"and I don't want to be here but Carl here, wanted to meet you both" says Harry motioning to Carl who has his bullwhip out and an insane smile as Ian just waves and he says "I'm Ian, Carl's twin brother, he can be a little bit of a psycho"

"a psycho ?" asks Vernon.

"a pyromaniac psychopath" says Ian as Carl nods.

"and I'm a little bit insane" says Harry lighting a fireball in his hand before Carl and Ian do the same thing with evil grins on their faces. Harry, Carl and Ian then throw each of the fireballs in different directions, scaring the hell out of Vernon and Petunia. Harry then says to Ian "collect their photos off the walls, photo albums, everything that represents their normal lives" Ian does what Harry tells him before Harry says to Carl "grab some wood, anything that burns" Carl nods before he leaves Harry alone with Vernon and Petunia.

Harry just stands there as his uncle and auntie stare at him. Petunia then asks "what are you going to do to us ?"

"nothing" replies Harry before he flick his hand at Vernon who falls onto the ground making Petunia scream and Harry says "I didn't kill him, he is just bound"

"who didn't you kill ?" asks Carl as he carries in some dry wood which he drops to the floor, messing up the carpet.

"I bound Vernon magically" Harry says to Carl who nods before he asks "why ?"

"I felt like it" replies Harry with a shrug.

"I think I love you" Carl says to Harry with a smile and a wink.

"aww, that's so sweet" says Ian after he had collected every photo in the house. Harry then magically bounds Petunia and he says "take them two outside, I'm grabbing the rest of my stuff"

"OK, babe" replies Carl before Harry heads upstairs to grab his stuff. He grabs everything from Dudley's second room before he heads downstairs. Carl and Ian had gotten Petunia and Vernon outside using magic before they tie them up using rope and they gag them both and release them from the magical bindings. Petunia and Vernon try to escape the ropes but they are pretty tight around them. Carl and Ian then help Harry with the rest of his stuff before they each light a fireball each in their hands and they light the photos and everything on fire.

The photos and everything burn before the house itself starts to catch on fire. Ian, Carl and Harry as well as the two Dursleys watch as the house burns. The two Dursleys are struggling to break free from the ropes. After three hours the house collapses in on itself and the three teenage boys magically leave the two adult Dursleys to their emotions.

They appear back in Chicago at the Gallagher house in his room. Harry unpacks all of his stuff before Ian says "I got to get to work" before he leaves Harry's room. Carl and Harry talk in Harry's room, on Harry's bed with their bodies close together.

* * *

Back at Privet Drive, Dudley returns home with Piers to find the house completely burnt and he rushes into the backyard to find his parents tied up. He then unties his parents and asks "what happened ?"

"Potter, that's what happened" replies Dudley's father with a growl.

"what did he do ?" asks Piers.

"he burnt the house down using his freakishness" yells Vernon.

"his freakishness ?" asks Piers.

"yea, he used it to burn the house down" yells Vernon.

"well, for all the abuse he went through, it was the perfect revenge" says Dudley sneering at his parents before he walks away with Piers who then suddenly gets a clear head, free from the memory wipe and he says "oh shit" with a little laugh and a smile.

"what's wrong ?" asks Dudley.

"I saw Harry earlier, he looked different" replies Piers.

"what do you mean ?" asks Dudley.

"he looked fucking hot, but I think that he is dating one of the guys that he was with" replies Piers.

"he looked hot ?" asks Dudley.

"hell yea" says Piers.

"and he is dating some guy that you don't know ?" asks Dudley.

"a guy that told him that he though he loved him" says Petunia. Dudley and Piers turns to her before Dudley asks "one of guys said that to Harry ?"

"yes, and the other guy said that it was sweet what the guy had said" says Petunia while Vernon is muttering to himself about Harry and the two guys. Dudley and Piers leave Dudley's parents in the backyard after Vernon starts ranting loudly about Harry and the two guys and about their freakish ways which includes their sexuality.

* * *

The next day, everyone is in the living room of the Gallagher house watching the TV when a news report comes on. They watch as the news reporter on the scene says "in this quiet neighbourhood, a house was burnt down but the story doesn't end there, it seems that one of the younger residents of this home was abused by the adults, that's right, this boy who is no where to be found and possibly died in the fire had been abused, he was locked in the cupboard, barely fed and had to do all the chores in and around the house including the gardening, now some people are blaming the boy including the sister of the adult male who had been abusing the boy" before she says "now, the other boy who lived here is with me, with his friend" and they see Dudley on TV making Harry move a little before the reporter asks "so, the rumours are all true ?"

"yea, and I bullied him, my parents said to do it" replies Dudley.

"why ?" asks the reporter.

"they said that he was a freak of nature and that he deserved it" replies Dudley.

"why would he be a freak of nature ?" asks the reporter.

"they believe that he had magic and that is why he is a freak, plus the fact that he is also gay" replies Dudley.

"they thought that the boy had magic ?" asks the reporter making Harry says "good excuse Dudley" before he notices Dumbledore in the background and he says "that old cunt"

"what old cunt ?" asks Fiona.

"see the old guy with the long beard ?" asks Harry.

"yea" replies Lip.

"that's Dumbledore, he must have thought to try and erase their memories of the fire" says Harry.

"And how did you know about the fire in the first place ?" asks Fiona.

"we didn't" replies Harry, Ian and Carl in unison just as the front door opens and an African American and a guy with long hair enters the house. The African American woman asks as soon as she sees Harry "who the fuck is he ?"

"this is Harry, he is staying with us for a while" replies Carl inching closer to Harry before Carl says to Harry "this is Veronica" pointing at the woman before he says pointing at the man "and that's Kev"

"nice to meet you both" Harry says to Veronica and Kev.

"nice to meet you too" Veronica says to Harry before she sees the news and says "the world is getting crazier, we were watching that news report earlier, the adults thought that magic was real, isn't that crazy ?"

"I don't know V, it would be awesome if magic was real" Kev says to Veronica.

"what would you do if it was real ?" asks Harry.

"I don't know, man, but I hope those adults are put away for life for abusing a kid since he was eighteen months old" says Kev before he says "it's just not right"

"really ?" asks Harry.

"yea" says Kev making Harry smile before he looks at Carl who nods and he says to Kev "thanks"

"thanks ?" asks Veronica.

"for saying that it's wrong to abuse a kid like that" says Harry.

"why do you care ?" asks Veronica.

"I was the boy" replies Harry.

"you were the boy ?" asks Veronica in shock.

"yea, I am the boy that the reporter is talking about" says Harry.

"what ?" exclaims Veronica before she says "well, I hope that those relatives of yours get put away for life"

"don't worry, their pain has only just begun" says Harry with an evil smile.

"what do you mean ?" asks Debbie.

"let's just say that their punishments have only just begun and leave it at that" says Harry before the front door suddenly opens and a guy with long hair, wearing a grey beanie, a denim jacket, some baggy jeans and some other warm clothes who also smells like alcohol enters the house and he sees Harry and asks "who the fuck are you ?" Harry doesn't answer before Fiona says "this is Harry, he is staying with us"

"no way" says the man before Harry asks him "and who the hell are you ?"

"that's our dad" replies Carl.

"sorry" says Harry.

"no problem" Carl says to Harry with a certain look on his face which everyone notices but they don't comment before Carl's dad says "I'm going upstairs to sleep" before he heads upstairs and Fiona says to Harry "Frank might try and get into your room"

"my room is protected by blood magic, Frank will not be able to get into the room" says Harry. They then hear Frank yell out "why the fuck can't I get into this room ?" before he heads back downstairs and asks "why can't I get into that room ?"

"because it's mine" replies Harry.

"well, this is my house and I demand that you let me enter the room to sleep" yells Frank.

"no" says Harry before he says "you can not make demands of me, I am not your child, and you are not my father, thank the gods !"

"the gods ?" asks Veronica.

"don't ask" says Harry before Fiona says to Frank "go away Frank, go sleep somewhere else"

"no, this is my house and I want to sleep in that room" says Frank.

"and Harry is staying in there now, with me" says Carl gaining everyone attention and Carl says "Harry and I can share a room while Liam can move in with Ian and Lip, letting Debbie have her own room"

"why are you moving in with Harry ?" Lip asks Carl before he asks "why not Ian or me ?"

"because Harry is closer with Carl than either you or me" Ian replies

"that's actually quite true" says Fiona before she says "hey, I notice things" when she gets looked at by everyone except Frank.

"what kind of things do you notice ?" asks Harry.

"well, I noticed the way that Carl is around you and I kind of like it, and I notice how you are around Carl" replies Fiona.

"cool" says Harry before he says to Carl "let's move your stuff into my room"

"yea, let's go" says Carl getting off the couch before he and Harry head upstairs and they are followed by Frank who Harry knocks out with magic before he teleports Frank outside. Carl and Harry move Carl's stuff into Harry's room and they decide to share the bed, when they sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Send comments and kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter
> 
> Send comments and kudos.


End file.
